Hocus Pocus 2: The Warlocks
by Jessica Evans
Summary: 10 years later: 3 warlocks have taken over the Sanderson house and when Dani is accidentally caught the leader wishes to make her his bride. An old friend is brought back to help save her.
1. Ten Years Later

Chapter One  
  
Dani's eyes filled with tears while Thackery happily looked towards his sister Emily. Both of their souls had finally been freed. Emily was calling to Thackery who smiled with utter joy. However, Thackery's smile faded when he looked upon Dani. Her tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she tried to feel happy for her new friend. Thackery closely leaned in against Dani and placed his mouth near her ear.  
"I shall always be with you," he whispered softly. His slight British accent sending chills down her spine. After he spoke those soft words to her Thackery moved his lips from her mouth to her cheek and kissed it. Pulling away Dani continued to let the tears fall and watched as Thackery waved goodbye and headed off with his sister Emily. Before Thackery and Emily disappeared Dani had snapped back to reality when loud music echoed through her ears.  
  
Dani rolled over and reached for her alarm clock. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes to slowly sat up and thought about her dream. It had been ten years since her, her brother, Max and his girlfriend Allison had defeated the Sanderson sisters with help from Billy the Zombie and of course Binx. Binx had filled Dani's heart with contentment. When his cat state had died his soul had gone back to the heavens. It was after that that a piece of Dane's heart had been ripped out and shred.  
"Dani, you up?" she heard her mother call from the distance.  
"Yeah," Dani threw her covers off her and dragged herself to the bathroom. Afterwards she was dressed simply in blue jeans, black boots and three quarter sleeve burgundy shirt she walked downstairs where her mother and father were already eating breakfast.  
"Happy Halloween," her parents said together.  
"Happy Halloween," Dani replied smiling. She used to love Halloween, when she was little. However, she was now eighteen and trick-or-treating was just old news to her, especially after that particular Halloween when she was eight.  
"Are you and your friends going out tonight?" her mother asked placing a plate of toast in front of Dani.  
"Probably not," Dani replied taking a small bite of the toast. "A bunch of them had to take their little brothers and sisters out."  
"Ah, like Max had to do with you once upon a time," her father added smirking slightly. Dani and her mother joined him with the laugh before Dani said goodbye and headed off to school.  
  
Dani only had a half of day at school so around one the final bell rang and she walked along the path towards her car. A few minutes later she was home. Placing her bag on the counter she noticed a note left from her parents.  
"Went to the Town Hall Party, be back tonight, Love Mom and Dad," Dani read aloud. "Hope it's not as long as that one Halloween." Throwing away the note Dani grabbed a quick drink of the milk from the carton and after she placed it away she felt a hand grab hold of her shoulder. Dani screamed and turned to see Max laughing.  
"I always get you with that one," he said still laughing. Dani slightly hit him laughing back.  
"Jerk face!" Her and Max then finished the laughing and hugged each other tightly. "Welcome back. How was the honeymoon?"  
"Great," Max replied as Allison walked around the corner. She and Dani exchanged hugs and then pulled away. "We missed you."  
"I missed you guys too," Dani responded. "So what are you two up to tonight?"  
"We were going to head home, unpack and then chill," Allison answered looking over to Max who nodded back. "What about you?"  
"I have plans," Dani said in her best natural voice as possible. Every since that Halloween, Dani had always gone to the cemetery and "visited" Binx. She had never told anyone for she didn't want them to worry.  
"All right, we'll talk to you later," Max said kissing her cheek. Allison smiled as her and Max left the house. After Dani saw them pull away she went up to her room and threw on her black jacket and started off towards the cemetery.  
  
As the sun set and the moon rose the old Sanderson house really stood out. During the passing ten years Max, Allison and Dani thought it was closed up for good. However, two months three college drop outs calling themselves The Brotherhood broke in and entitled it as their new home. The Brotherhood were known to have practiced witchcraft and learned to have sold their souls. The rumors were true. The Brotherhood comprised of Gavin, Jareth and Bryce were warlocks. Together they had equal strength to that of the Sanderson sisters yet more powerful with the arts of the 21st century.  
Gavin was the leader and most powerful. He had a lean frame and his ebony hair matched his dark eyes perfectly. He scared his two companions frequently, but its not like he cared most of the time. He was hell-bent and no matter what thing happened to get in his way he destroyed it without thinking twice. 


	2. Caught & Return Of

Chapter Two  
  
It was nine when Dani arrived at the cemetery. The hollowed ground, which Binx once spoke of to them echoed through her mind as she missed his sweet voice. Finally she had reached the grave she had gone to for the past ten years. The tombstone read 'Thackery Binx: Beloved Brother & Friend. Forever Missed'. Dani just simply sat down beside the grave and stared at it. She then began the conversation.  
"Hey Binx," Dani began. "Happy Halloween. I miss you." Dani could feel her voice crack so she slowed down a bit. "I really don't know what to say except on how much I have missed you. I wonder how Heaven is treating you?" Dani was not able to continue on. She simply rested her head upon the cold stone and closed her eyes.  
  
An hour later Dani had opened her eyes and started home. As usual, she had to walk past the gates leading towards the Sanderson house. Dani would normally turn away from it and continue on walking, however, tonight was different. From the corner of her eye Dani noticed smoke coming from the chimney. Halting, Dani took a closer look and noticed the smoke was a dark purple. Fear ran through her veins as Dani thought that the Sanderson sisters had found another curse to make them come back. Curiosity strangled her so Dani decided to take a quick look.  
  
Inside the Sanderson house The Brotherhood were conjuring a potion that would allow them to suck the lives from children, the potion Winifred Sanderson tried to use but failed, most of the time. Gavin was tending to the potion while Jareth searched through old potions and Bryce chilled around.  
Outside Dani quietly opened the door and peered inside. Thinking to see three extremely ugly women she instead saw three men. The one by the cauldron had ebony hair with loose strands brushing across his face and lean frame with muscles peeking around certain parts. The one looking through the potions had long dark brown hair and was completely skinny, hardly any fat or muscle to him whatsoever and finally the one sitting on a chair had short spiky blonde hair and looked just like the one by the cauldron. All three were dressed in black, head to toe. Dani thought long and hard about who and what they are when suddenly they began to speak.  
"Jareth, throw me some rat hair," the one by the cauldron demanded. The tone in his voice made Dani believe that he was the leader. His voice was deep and had a slight Irish twist. Jareth wasted no time. He right away threw the vile with the rat hair towards Gavin.  
"Gavin," the one on the chair started. "How are we to know if this potion works?"  
"We will have to try it on a child when it is ready," Gavin replied pouring some more ingredients into it. "Besides, the Sanderson sisters got theirs to work." That was enough for Dani. She knew she had to let Max and Allison know about these three. However, when she was about to run the door creaked open and Dani fell into the house.  
Gavin, Jareth and Bryce leap to their feet and watched as Dani rose to her feet. Whipping the dust off herself she looked up carefully as all three stared at her with their mysterious eyes.  
"A girl," Jareth said rubbing his hands together.  
"Sorry about that," Dani said trying to keep her cool. "Just thought I'd drop in, but I see you are busy, so I'll just leave." As Dani turned to leave the door slammed shut. Suddenly, Gavin was behind her his hands on her shoulders.  
"No rush, my dear," he said his voice chilling Dani. "Stay and chat." Gavin led Dani to a chair and sat her down all three surrounding her. "Your name?"  
"Dani," Dani forced her voice not to crack but felt that that was not going to handle it.  
"We are known as The Brotherhood," Gavin replied as he introduced all three of them. "My name is Gavin. This is Jareth and Bryce."  
"It was nice to meet you, but I really should go," Dani rose to her feet and was about to leave when Gavin blocked her way.  
"Where's the fire?" he inquired.  
"Right there," Dani replied motioning towards the fire underneath the cauldron. Gavin gave a slight snicker.  
"Clever," he moved in closer towards Dani. "I like it."  
"Then you should meet my friend Becky," Dani said as she headed towards the door. Gavin followed her and grabbed her arm turning her around. Dani gasped as he pushed her against the wall and placed his arms on both sides so she could not escape.  
"No, I like you," he exclaimed. Dani stared into his eyes which memorized her to utter fear. She had to find someway of leaving before she became warlock leftovers.  
Watching from the window was a figure with medium length blonde hair. A little was tied back with a ribbon. Suddenly, the figure was gone and a few minutes later arrived at Max and Allison's apartment.  
  
Max rose from the couch and walked towards the door that echoed with a knock. Allison continued watching the movie while Max opened the door and almost fainted from utter shock. Allison, dying with curiosity, turned her head towards the door and rose up her mouth open struggling to speak, but could not find the words. When she was standing next to Max who was completely frozen she found her voice.  
"Binx?" 


	3. Rescued

Chapter Three  
  
Max and Allison finally unfroze and stared directly at the figure in the doorway. Their eyes were not playing tricks. It was Thackery Binx and none other. He was not even in his spirit form where they were able to see right through him, Binx was there completely in the flesh. He was standing there his blonde hair tied back by a ribbon with some strands brushing across his face. His white blouse was ripped in some areas and was partly tucked into his soft dark brown pants. However, his feet were bare and his pants only reached to his knees.  
"How?" Allison managed to slip out of her mouth.  
"Don't worry about that now," Binx said his slight British accent exposed a concerned tone. "Right now we have to get to Dani. She's in trouble."  
"What?" Max shouted his voice finally back.  
"I'll explain later, let's go!" Binx, Max and Allison were storming of the apartment and towards the Sanderson house.  
  
Gavin still had his arms on Dani's side blocking her from escaping.  
"What do you want from me?" Dani finally inquired praying to get out of there alive. Gavin said nothing. He simply dragged Dani and shoved her back onto the chair. He then motioned for his brothers to follow him. In the corner all three circled in close and listened to Gavin.  
"My brothers," he began. "I have found my bride." Jareth and Bryce smiled and Dani leaned in to listen.  
"Are you sure she is the one for you?" Bryce asked with Gavin's eyes peering right into his.  
"I can feel the power and strength inside of me when she is close," Gavin responded. "She is the one. She will become my bride." Dani's eyes widened with fear. Now she needed to get out of there. Taking the advantage she leaped from the chair and charged the door. However, Jareth and Bryce had grabbed her before she could open the door.  
"Let me go!" Dani shouted and struggled to get free. Jareth and Bryce held her tight and Gavin walked over smiling.  
"You're not going anywhere, my dear," he said stroking Dani's cheek. Just as Gavin was leaning closer to Dani the door burst open and Max stormed in.  
"Max?!" Dani yelled as Gavin growled. Bryce took hold of Dani while Jareth and Gavin tended to Max.  
"Let go of my sister," Max demanded. Gavin and Jareth said nothing they simply used their power and an electric shock zapped Max sending him onto his knees. While Jareth and Gavin continued to shock Max they failed to notice Allison from behind.  
"Hey!" she shouted as Jareth and Gavin turned around. Soon Jareth's head met with a heavy bat and sent him to the ground. Just as Gavin was about to attack Allison Max leaped up and jumped onto his back. At that moment, Binx ran into the house and charged Bryce. Dani took a double blink when she thought she saw someone from her past, but wasn't sure. She couldn't see for her rescuer worked hard taking down Bryce in less than a minute. Finally Allison had grabbed Dani and the two ran out of the house. Max kicked Gavin once more before he and Binx ran out as well. Binx, before he left knocked down a bunch of candles causing a small fire to start in front of the door. Gavin growled as Binx bloated out of the house.  
Gavin, Jareth and Bryce stumbled to their feet. Jareth grabbed some water and extinguished the fire.  
"We must get her back," Gavin demanded his Irish accent growing deeper with his anger. "She is to become my bride and I will not have these friends of her around."  
"How are we to find them?" Jareth inquired dusting himself off.  
"We will fly," Gavin responded smiling mischievously.  
  
Dani, Max, Allison and Binx dived into the underground sewer first chance they got. All four of them coughed from the haze and dust and all regained their breathe.  
"Dani, are you all right?" Max asked placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm fine," Dani replied. "Except that one guy said I was to become his bride."  
"His bride?" Max and Allison glanced curious looks only Binx's expression was more concerning. It was then that Dani looked towards Binx and wondered what was going on.  
"Hello, Dani," Binx said. "I've missed you." 


	4. True Romance

Chapter Four  
  
"All right, I want to know what the hell is going on!" Max finally demanded causing Binx's glance to turn to him instead of Dani. "Who were those guys and why do they want Dani?"  
"You must be willing to accept what I am about to tell you," Binx warned before beginning. Max nodded and Binx took a deep breathe and began his story.  
"The Sanderson sisters were not the only people who studied witchcraft. There are plenty other clans that do so. The most dangerous clan is the one we just faced known as The Brotherhood. We have been watching them for quite some time."  
"We?" Allison inquired with curiosity.  
"Heaven," Binx responded then continued. "The leader, Gavin, is a ruthless warlock, but completely alone. His dream is to find a bride so he is not alone anymore. And it seems to me that he has picked Dani as his target."  
"That's all extremely interesting," Dani added. "But how about explaining how you are back here?"  
"I have been guarding you three since you freed my soul," Binx began. "It's my thanks to you. When we discovered what The Brotherhood was up to they allowed me to come back to protect you and destroy The Brotherhood. But once my job is complete I will be called back up. But the bright side is that I can't die again."  
Max, Allison and Dani looked upon one another thinking over the past ten years. Binx has been their guardian angel and it had elated them tremendously, however, Dani's grin soon faded when Binx added that he would have to go back.  
"Let's continue on," Binx replied working his way down the sewer.  
  
The Brotherhood had threw on their capes and grabbed their brooms. Opening the door the night breeze blew into the house as Gavin, Jareth and Bryce entered the sky.  
"Spread out and find them," Gavin ordered as Jareth and Bryce headed off in different directions.  
  
Around one in the morning Max, Allison, Binx and Dani had arrived back at Max's apartment.  
"I'll get you some clothes Binx," Max said walking into their bedroom.  
"Thanks," Binx replied as Allison walked off into the kitchen. Dani and Binx remained in the living room. Dani kept her eyes on Binx still not believing that he was there. However, anything Binx's eyes met hers she turned away.  
"Here you go," Max said throwing a pair of jeans and black sweater towards Binx. "Bathroom's over there." Binx didn't even bother trying to say something to Dani. He walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later walked out fully dressed even with socks and black boots.  
"So what do we do now?" Allison asked walking back out into the living room.  
"We should first bring Dani back home," Binx suggested. "They don't know where she lives."  
"Good idea," Max replied. "Binx, you bring her home and Allison and I will go and get some supplies and meet you back there. Take the sewers instead though, for all we know they could be flying through the air right now searching for Dani."  
"All right, see you there," Binx responded as he and Dani left the apartment.  
  
The Brotherhood had no leads in finding Dani and Gavin was growing impatient.  
"My dear sweet bride to be," he said to himself. "Come out come out, wherever you are."  
  
Dani felt someone calling her while she and Binx walked through the sewers. The silence was irritating her and someone needed to say something. She just didn't think Binx would be the one to do it.  
"Dani?" he said.  
"No, don't," Dani replied putting her hand up and turning towards him. "I don't want to hear it."  
"You don't even know what I was going to say," Dani was silent. She was dying with curiosity with what he had to say so she silently expressed her feeling that she wanted to hear what he had to say and so Binx began.  
"I hear you," he started.  
"You hear me?"  
"When you come to my grave every Halloween and talk to me…I hear you." Dani was shocked. She never thought that he was listening. "And I have missed you all too much."  
"You don't know what it feels like," Dani exclaimed.  
"What what feels like?" Binx asked perplexed.  
"To have a piece of your heart missing for ten years," Dani and Binx moved closer to one another as she continued. "Ever since that night when you left a piece of me has been missing and I can't stand this pain. You don't have any idea what this feels like!" Dani started flipping out, the tears starting to run down her eyes.  
"Dani!" Binx shouted trying to calm her down. "Dani!" Placing his hands on her arms he finally relaxed her. "I do know what it feels like."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Since the day I left you a piece of my heart has been missing as well," Binx placed a hand on her cheek slightly stroking it. "I love you, Dani." Dani was silent until she felt the glorious touch of Binx's lips upon hers. 


	5. Battle For Dani

Chapter Five  
  
The kiss was perfect. Dani had never felt a more perfect kiss before. She probably thought because he was dead why it was so good. It was then that he pulled away his hands still stroking her cheeks. Dani could feel the empty space in her heart start to fill up.  
"Binx," Dani started to whisper. "I love you too." Binx and Dani exchanged smiles and continued on down the sewers.  
  
It was a little after two when Dani and Binx arrived at Dani's house. Her parents were still at the town hall party so they were clear.  
"I remember this house," Binx exclaimed. "You carried me in here and up to Max's room."  
"Well, its my room now," Dani replied. "Come on." Dani and Binx headed up to Dani's room and within a few minutes Dani was lying on her bed sleeping with Binx watching from the stairs.  
It had been a while since Binx actually saw Dani sleep in the flesh. Watching her from Heaven was completely different. He had been glad they sent him back to let Dani know how he truly feels about her and has since that Halloween. However, he knew he had to go back when his job was done only he hoped that wouldn't be soon. He continued to watch her face for signs of dreams, but she was simply lying there her face void of anything but contentment. Suddenly she was grimacing and she began to move around groaning.  
  
Dani continued to let the tears fall while she watched Binx and Emily walk off towards the Heavens. The sun was completely up and Max and Allison watched from behind Dani. Suddenly the surroundings changed and she was back inside the Sanderson house. As she turned to see Max and Allison she was frightened when she saw Jareth and Bryce. Dani thought of nothing but to run. As she turned to run, however, she ran right into Gavin who smiled sadistically.  
"Welcome home, my bride," he said deeply.  
Dani woke up screaming and Binx was beside her in a flash.  
  
In the sky, Gavin closed his eyes and thought about Dani. Because she had just dreamed her mind was open and clear and he would be able to track her. Through the sky he followed her mind all the way to her house. Smiling with triumph he opened his eyes, called upon his brothers and started towards the house.  
  
Dani stared into Binx's eyes as he thought of what she had dreamt about. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the door downstairs opened up and Max called out to them.  
"Up here!" Binx shouted back as Allison and Max entered the room with a bag full of supplies. "You guys make it here all right?"  
"Yeah," Dani replied stepping out of bed. "No problem whatsoever."  
"Good," Max responded. "We should have enough supplies to fight them off. We have salt and athletic equipment." Binx gave Max a puzzled look as Max explained. "To knock them in the head with." Binx nodded still with the puzzled look.  
"Are we just going to stay here?" Allison asked pulling out the salt. She remembered when she used the salt against the Sanderson sisters for protection.  
"Well where else can we go?" Max inquired.  
"I have an place," they heard someone say from the top of the stairs. "How about Hell?" All four turned and saw Gavin, Jareth and Bryce standing there. Binx pushed Dani behind him as Allison held up the salt and Max grabbed out his bat. "I've come for my bride." Gavin stared at Dani with intense pale eyes as Binx held his arms in front of her.  
"Think again, warlock," Binx shouted back causing Gavin to turn his gaze to him. Gavin had walked all the way down the stairs and was only a few inches away from Binx. Jareth and Bryce were right behind him.  
"Whose going to stop me?" Gavin asked smirking slightly. While Gavin, Jareth and Bryce were busy looking at Binx they failed to notice Max sneak up behind them. "You?"  
"No, us!" Max cried bringing the bat down upon Gavin knocking him into Jareth and Bryce. Taking the advantage Binx pulled Dani out of the room followed by Allison and finally Max.  
  
Moments later they arrived at the Old Burial Hill Cemetery. The hollowed ground would forbid the warlocks from walking. Closing the gates behind them they ran till they reached old Billy the Zombie's grave. It had been reburied and no one knew how it sprouted from the ground in the first place.  
"We'll be safe here," Allison exclaimed.  
"Until they arrive on their broomsticks," Dani explained clinging tight to Binx.  
"Allison, circle Dani with the salt," Max demanded when they heard the warlocks coming their way.  
"Here they come!" Binx shouted as Dani remained in the circle near a low point of the ground. Max, Allison and Binx spread out as they saw Gavin, Jareth and Bryce hover in the sky on their broomsticks. 


End file.
